The Seductive Queen of the Southern Isles
by Cybercitizen
Summary: When Elsa's new suitor is revealed to be Hans's mother, Anna suggests that Elsa try a relationship with her. But When Hans gets word of this relationship, it presents Anna with a very good opportunity for some payback. (Elsanna/Elsa x OC) (Canonverse, Smut)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Queen Elsa sat in her study, thinking. Another day, another suitor, and all at the insistence of her advisors. She sighed, leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling. "Fuck me," she muttered. Every single one thus far had something wrong with them. The Prince of Whiterun was an obnoxious ass; the Queen of Latveria was a control freak who wanted to run everything; and, of course, the Grand Duchess of Hammerfell was just plain boring.

"Kai, who is my next suitor?" Elsa asked her loyal butler.

"Let me see." Kai checked his list. "Oh, my."

"What is it?"

"It's, er...Queen Juliette. Of the...Southern Isles."

"Juliette? I don't believe I've heard of that name before."

"She was apparently married to the King of the Southern Isles and assumed the throne after he passed away a few years ago," Kai explained.

"I see," Elsa stroked her chin. "Well, I suppose it would be in the Southern Isles's best interests that we be nice to them, after that debacle with that Prince from there."

"I agree, Your Majesty."

"Send her in," Elsa told him.

"She's on her way."

Elsa waited in her chair. She assumed the Queen would be a rather older woman.

There soon came a polite knock on the door.

"Come in!" Elsa gestured.

The door opened to reveal a young woman in her mid-twenties, with black hair in a pixie cut and piercing sapphire eyes.

Elsa blushed slightly. If this was the Queen, she was clearly not who Elsa imagined.

She smiled. "Queen Elsa, I presume."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Charmed. Queen Juliette of the Southern Isles, at your service."

Elsa gestured for the Queen to take a seat. "A pleasure to meet you."

Juliette sat down, facing Elsa. "And you as well."

Elsa blushed. "You are not what I expected."

"I get that from a lot of people," Juliette replied. "But it is to be expected when you're a woman of my age."

"And what might that be Your majesty?" Elsa wondered.

"Oh... Probably 147 this year," Juliette remarked. "I know that sounds a bit ridiculous, but I'll tell you a secret: I'm an immortal."

"An immortal?"

"Precisely. I can't die, and I only age if I choose to."

"So it's like my ice powers?" Elsa assumed.

"Not exactly. Even with your powers, you're still mortal. You can grow old and die. I, on the other hand..."

"I see," Elsa folded her arms. "So why would a woman like you want to settle in the Southern Isles?"

She shrugged. "I've lived there since it was established. Although I didn't become royalty since I married the King about 20 odd years ago. He was a pleasant man, but I was quite sad when he died."

"I see."

"Don't worry about comforting me though, being immortal means I don't grieve as much as other people. I've seen loved ones come and go for so long."

"I understand," Elsa accepted. "Well, If I do consider you, I promise to make the time we would spend worthwhile."

"I'm sure you would." The Queen then ate a piece of chocolate that was on Elsa's desk. "I hear that you have a sister."

"Yes. Anna. I care about her a great deal."

"I know. I heard all about how you saved her with an act of true love. I must apologize for my son's behavior. Rest assured, justice was served."

"Son?"

"Yes," Juliette nodded. "Prince Hans, the man who tried to kill you and you sister, was my son. He was the only child I ever had and he turned out so... Cruel." Juliette sighed. "When he offered to attend your coronation, I never imagined he would..."

Elsa looked down. "I know... It was because of him my powers were revealed in the first place."

"But in the end, I suppose it was for the best. From what I heard, you've gained control of your powers."

"Full control, and I feel them grow stronger every day," Elsa explained.

"Interesting."

Elsa smiled. "Don't worry, I've had no accidents with them since then."

"Good. Anyway, do you mind if I stay for dinner?"

"Actually, I'm afraid I have plans for this evening. I'm spending some time with my sister."

"I see. I don't want to interrupt you."

"Thank you for your time, Your Majesty."

She nodded. "And you as well."

As Juliette left, Elsa called Kai over. "For once, Kai, I think my suitor didn't turn out so bad."

"I quite agree, Your Majesty."

xXx

Anna looked at her sister with incredulity. "So this woman…is Hans' mother?"

"Yes." Elsa told her for the third time that evening.

Anna burst out laughing.

Elsa softly giggled as well, hiding her smile behind her hand.

"That's just rich!"

"I didn't expect it either, Anna," Elsa responded. "But she was a rather pleasant woman."

"I bet she was rather cute too," Anna chimed in with a wink.

Elsa blushed softly. "I will admit she was rather... attractive for a woman over 100 years of age."

"C'mon," Anna teased. "You like her."

"What's it to you?"

"Well, one, it means I can end a bet I've had with Kristoff and two, I'd be really happy for you getting a cute girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not even sure if I like her or not yet."

"Well she's probably staying here a few days right?"

"Yes."

"So... maybe you could take her someplace nice?"

Elsa smiled and blushed softly. "I'd like that actually."

"So do it!" Anna chirped. "Tomorrow you go to that Queen and show her a good time!"

"I will."

Anna then kissed Elsa on the cheek. "And maybe this whole thing could be beneficial for the both of us."

Elsa smiled. "I suppose it might."

Elsa then leaned in and pressed her lips on her sister's own.

"I love you, little sis."

"Now show me how much you're gonna love that queen," Anna cooed playfully.

Elsa held her sister's hand. "Well…truth be told, I'm not really in the mood."

"Then I'll get you in the mood," Anna smirked. She leaned in and tenderly pressed her lips on Elsa's neck, her teeth softly jabbing into Elsa's skin.

Elsa moaned softly. "Ahhh…."

"In the mood yet?"

"Mmmhmm," Elsa cooed seductively. She opened her mouth and joined her lips with Anna's together in a passionate kiss, with Anna's tongue sliding into her mouth. "Mmmmm…!"

Anna reached out with her hand and began to fondle and play with Elsa's breast.

Elsa moaned in enjoyment and Anna gently pushed her onto the bed.

Elsa broke their kiss and smiled. "Get naked for me."

Anna grinned and slipped out of her dress. "Am I good you, your majesty?"

Elsa nodded in approval and melted her own dress.

Anna started to rub against Elsa's pussy, grinding onto her.

Elsa moaned loudly and grabbed Anna's rear.

"You like that, bitch?" Anna growled lustfully, having entered full dominatrix mode.

"Uh huh!" Elsa moaned in response, weakly. "Please…fuck me, mistress…!"

"Yes, beg beg!" Anna moaned as she rubbed against Elsa.

"Please, mistress!" Elsa begged.

Anna rubbed against Elsa harder and faster until the moment came when the two sister's climaxed.

Elsa came first, fast and hard and Anna followed soon after, collapsing onto her.

Elsa panted softly and stroked and cuddled her little sister. "I'll gladly give the Queen the love you have given me, Anna."

Anna smiled and gently pressed Elsa's lips. "That's my girl."

xXx

The next day, Elsa was waiting for Juliette so they could go out together. She was feeling a little nervous, but Anna assured her that she'd do fine.

"How's this dress?" Elsa asked Anna as she was wearing a black cocktail dress. Quite an unusual style for Elsa as she would have preferred an ice dress, but Anna thought she was absolutely perfect in it.

"You look amazing, Elsa. You're gonna swoon her in that dress. Now go get 'em, tiger."

Elsa arrives at a fancy Italian restaurant, sitting down at the table for two beside the window, looking out for Juliette.

Juliette arrived a few moments later, wearing a short brown dress. "Hello again, Your Majesty. I see you decided to ditch the regal look."

"Well you see, depending on my mood, I wear very different dresses," Elsa made the correction. "Today I feel bold and confident." She gave a smirk and wink to Juliette.

Juliette giggled. "Queen Elsa, are you implying something with that comment?"

"Well, what do you think?" Elsa giggled afterwards, unable to control her feelings. "Okay okay, let's order now shall we? I'll have lasagna."

"I'll have the same," Juliette replied. "It's nice of you to invite me, by the way. I had heard you tended to ignore your suitors after you first met them."

"Y-yeah, that's because um, I'm not interested in men, you know? They're just not my type to date."

"That's alright," She accepted. "I tend to go for both girls and boys, but in all my years, I've learned that girls are the best to be with."

"Very true, madam." Their lasagnas arrived, Elsa delightfully enjoying how it tasted. "Mmmm, this is so good!" She said with her mouth half-full.

Julitette chuckled. "And I thought your sister was the cute one."

"T-thank you, Juliette," she replied after she swallowed her food. "Well, she is cute and all."

"I see you ditched the formalities of names as well, Elsa." Juliette winked. She was very surprised at how casual Elsa had become.

Elsa never felt so comfortable with someone before, hence why she's being so casual. "You're just so fun to be with. I don't feel like following and serving rules or whatever!"

Juliette sipped her wine. "Well then, it's certainly caught my attention." Before Elsa could react, Juliette leaned in and crashed her lips on Elsa's own.

Elsa tasted the wine on Juliette's lips. It made her already feel drunk and tipsy. She pulled Juliette closer, and they kept on kissing that everyone in the restaurant noticed them.

Juliette pulled away and touched foreheads with Elsa. "I take it that means we're going steady?"

"Yes," Elsa replied lovingly.

Juliette smiled at her new lover and kissed her once again.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Special thanks to FrozenChaos on tumblr who suggested the idea for this little fic. I hope you enjoy it greatly. Next time, an old Friend returns


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prince Hans slouched in his cell in the Southern Isles, reading the newspaper. To think this is what his life had been reduced to. His clothes were dirty, his hair was messy, his breath smelled like alcohol, and he looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in months.

On the front cover of the paper was a headline that disgusted him.

" _Queen of Southern Isles and Queen of Arendelle in whirlwind romance: Are wedding bells on the horizon?_ "

He growled and scrunched up the newspaper, tossing it into a nearby bin.

"Hey Hans!" One of the other prisoners called to him. "What do you think of your old lady getting together with that ice bitch?"

"Fuck off!" Hans snarled. He wouldn't take this humiliation any longer.

He reached under his bed and took out a tool he had made using an old nail file and a spoon. "Time to get out of this place."

He crawled up to the window of his cell and began to cut the bars away.

After hours of cutting, the window to his cell was free. Hans quickly crawled through it without any guards noticing and ran towards the docks. He was going to pay his mother a visit.

xXx

A few days had passed since Queen Juliette's arrival. She and Elsa had spent some time together, and were growing very close to one another.

One afternoon, Anna went to check on the girls and their relationship.

Juliette and Elsa were out walking in the palace gardens.

"Hey girls!" Anna called to them. "How's the love life?"

"We're fine, thank you," Juliette replied.

"Juliette was telling me about all the people she's been with over her long life," Elsa explained.

"Ooo, any highlights?" Anna remarked.

"Well, aside from my late husband, there was one young woman I met who stole my heart. Her name was Idunn. I met her when she came to the Southern Isles on vacation."

Elsa and Anna both blushed. "O-our mother's name was Idunn."

Juliette nodded. "I think the woman in question was your mother. Long before she met your father, of course."

"Are you sure?" Elsa wondered. "Idunn is a very common name."

"Was the Idunn you met the sister of the queen of Corona?" Anna asked.

Juliette smiled. "Oh yes, she was."

Anna looked away, slightly embarrassed.

Juliette smiled. "It was years ago, Princess."

"I know, I know..." Anna replied. "Was mom hot in those days?"

"Anna!" Elsa growled.

"What?, I'm just asking a very valid question."

Juliette nodded. "She was quite beautiful." She however then sighed. "It's a shame same-sex marriage wasn't legal in the Southern Isles those days." She nodded. "It wouldn't have mattered. I try to avoid serious relationships with others. I can live forever, but they can't. But she would have been beautiful in a wedding dress."

"If I may say so myself, Juliette, there is a portrait of our mother in her wedding gown in one of the corridors of the castle," Elsa explained. "I actually based this ice dress on it."

Juliette smiled. "I know. I attended their wedding."

"I wonder if you were a bridesmaid," Anna pondered.

"I was actually, but the damn painter never got me in the portrait," Juliette remarked.

Just then, a guard rushed up to them. "Your Majesty, there is a situation."

"What is, soldier?" Elsa wondered.

"There appears to be a troublemaker at the docks screaming your name in a drunken manner."

"Why is this being brought to my attention?" Elsa asked.

"We believe the troublemaker is Prince Hans, Your Majesty."

Anna's eyes widened. "I thought he was arrested!"

"He was," Juliette confirmed.

"Obviously he's not approving of our relationship, Juli," Elsa replied.

The Queen then looked at her guard. "Tell the constabulary that Princess Anna and I will handle him."

The guard saluted her. "Yes, Your Majesty."

xXx

Elsa and Anna walked down to the docks, not having to look very far for their query.

Hans was standing on the docks, ranting incoherently.

"Oh Hans!" Anna called to him a not-so-flirty manner.

He whipped around to face her. " _You_."

"Hello, Prince," Elsa greeted him.

"Wow, you look like shit," Anna taunted.

Hans growled. "You think my suffering is funny? I lost everything because of you."

"We almost lost everything because of _you._ "

"What makes you think you can get together with my own mother, Elsa?" Hans asked angrily, pointing at her.

"Oh, Juliette? Well, she is simply the nicest, gentlest, and sweetest person ever." Elsa answered politely. "Your mother is quite the charm, Hans. Unlike you."

"You… you sick fuck!" Hans snarled. "You're fucking disgusting!"

"Oh don't you dare disrespect the Queen, _Prince Hans of the Southern Isles,_ but I probably shouldn't address you as that because you are not, and never worthy of your title. At least learn some manners from your mother, then maybe I will respect you as a human being."

Hans then threw a wine bottle which he brought from his cell at the two of them, which Anna and Elsa dodged with ease.

"Careful, 1834 was a good year," Elsa remarked.

He scowled. "You ruined me!"

"You did this to yourself! Now go piddle on back to your cell in God knows where!"

"Gladly. But first…." He leaped at Anna.

Anna grabbed him by the neck. "I've gotten stronger, Hansy boy." Anna then threw him onto the pavement behind her.

"You bitch," he muttered.

Elsa then fired an ice chain around him, tying him up. "Yes, we're bitches, but no one cares."

Anna then sat by Hans and ruffled his hair. "What should we do with him, Elsa?"

"I say we take him back to his family," Elsa remarked. "He's no good to us here."

"Aww," Anna groaned. "I have another idea."

"Go on."

Anna got up and whispered it into Elsa's ear.

Elsa smirked. "Oh that sounds very tragic to me."

"What, what are you two babbling about?" Hans demanded.

"Oh, haven't you heard? You've been put into an arranged marriage," Anna smirked. "With me. and trust me, I'll be a very forceful spouse."

Hans's blood ran cold. He saw the look of death in Anna's eyes. He then scowled. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

"No, future husband," Anna retorted. "It's justice."

xXx

A while later, in a very quiet Arendelle chapel, the most evil wedding in history was about to begin.

Hans was at the altar, in one of Kristoff's suits. For once he looked back to normal thanks to the help of some make-up assistants; his hair was styled neatly and his skin was radiant. But little did he know that he would be ruined, physically and emotionally.

Elsa was acting as the minister, glaring at him that if he made one bad move, she would freeze his head off.

Anna then walked down the aisle, dressed in a white dominatrix outfit with a purple cape, gloves and boots, holding a bouquet in her hands. She walked down the aisle with such grace and virtue, that no one would have suspecting anything evil about her.

Elsa slightly blushed, remembering when Anna wore that outfit on their own wedding night.

Anna then arrived at the altar and glared at Hans, devilishly.

"Princess, do you take this piece of treacherous meat here as your sex slave?" Elsa asked.

"Oh yes I do," Anna answered in a venomous voice. "Till death do us part."

Elsa grinned. "By the power vested in me by our own marriage, I now pronounce you Mistress and slave." She handed Anna a leather whip. "He's all yours, little sister. You may mistreat the groom."

Anna grinned. "Thank you, my beautiful Queen. Now go and enjoy your time with Juliette." Anna then looked at Hans. "And leave me to my fun."

Elsa obliged and left Anna and Hans alone, hearing Hans's screams of pain and suffering in the room behind her.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Trust me, you do not wanna know what Anna's gonna do to Hans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Queen Elsa and Queen Juliette lay in their now shared bed, cuddling each other. Elsa was happy to have a lover other than her sister, to give her love life more variety.

Juliette smiled. "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa looked at her. "And I love you too, my Queen." Elsa then giggled.

Juliette then kissed her lover's lips. "Thank you for dealing with that awful son of mine."

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank Anna."

"When did she learn to be a dominatrix?" Juliette wondered.

Elsa shrugged. "I have no idea. She just did it with me one time and I went very submissive."

"You? Submissive?"

"Anna can be very strong willed," Elsa remarked.

"Really?" Juliette seemed quite intrigued.

"And when I gave in to her…it just felt so right."

"Is that why you two married one another?" Juliette wondered.

"Well... more like we wanted to. Anna was already married to Kristoff, but she felt strongly for me as well, so I decided to make polygamy legal in Arendelle to achieve her dream."

"I see."

"Our wedding night was the most magical night of my life... I felt so in love with her."

"Sounds like I've got some serious competition," Juliette smirked.

"Do you wish to challenge that?" Elsa asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Then show me," Elsa flirted.

Juliette put her hands on Elsa's cheeks and gently pressed Elsa's lips. It started gently, but quickly grew more passionate.

Elsa started to feel lost in the kiss, pulling Juliette closer to her.

Juliette moaned faintly, her hands on Elsa's hips.

Elsa felt her skin being touched by the queen, moaning as well.

Juliette began taking her clothes off, exposing her breasts.

Elsa pulled away from the kiss, melting her ice dress as she kissed Juliette's tits.

Juliette smiled and stroked Elsa's hair and reached her hand down Elsa's back.

"You're so beautiful."

Elsa blushed. Compliments were one of her big weaknesses.

Juliette smiled. "You love it when I worship you, don't you."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, please me good and I'm all yours," she said in a very soft and cute manner.

"But I thought you were submissive."

"I am, but I'm asking you to dominate me," Elsa got into a doggie pose and looked at Juliette. "Please fuck me."

"Ask and ye shall receive." Juliette's eyes glowed and she pushed Elsa onto the bed. "Say my name."

Elsa went red. "M-mistress."

"That's right and you're going to moan my name very loud, understood?"

"Yes, my mistress," Elsa blushed.

Juliette smirked and got down and began to eat Elsa out.

"Ohhh!" Elsa moaned. "Mistress!"

Juliette kept licking Elsa's clit, sending her sacred tongue into the snow queen.

"Ahhhhh!" Elsa cried out.

Juliette growled and ate more into Elsa.

"Goddess!" Elsa moaned. "You're so... Ohhhhhhhh!"

Elsa then came over Juliette's face, seeping her cool fluid onto her.

Juliette licked the cum and smiled. "Good pet, but I'm not done yet."

She went over to a nearby cupboard and put a strapon around her waist.

Elsa blushed. "That's mistress Anna's!"

"Mmmhmmm," Juliette grinned. "I hope she doesn't mind."

Juliette got behind Elsa. "Where do you want this?"

Elsa couldn't say a word. She was so mesmerised by the large black member around Juliette's waist.

"I'll go for here, then," Juliette smirked. She rolled Elsa over and shoved the strap-on into Elsa's rear.

"Ohhhh!" Elsa moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Don't tell me you've never been fucked in the ass before."

Elsa nodded. "Y-you number one."

Juliette smirked. "Then I'll make worth your while, you royal slut." Juliette then started to pump the member in and out of her, grabbing Elsa's rear as she did so.

Elsa moaned loudly and began to finger herself as the black cock went in and out of her rear.

"That's right, slut," Juliette growled. "Fuck yourself good for your mistress."

"Yes!" Elsa cried. "Oh fuck yes!"

Juliette kept pounding Elsa, rubbing her member inside of her rear.

"Ahhh!" Elsa moaned. "Please don't stop!"

Juliette kept pounding Elsa hard and fast, increasing her speed.

"Oh oh oh!" Elsa moaned loudly. She then climaxed again, her fluid leaking onto her own fingers.

Juliette looked at Elsa with an evil smirk. "Doesn't take much, does it precious?"

Elsa shook her head.

Juliette grinned. "I have one thing you may want." Juliette then unclipped the strap-on and tied it around her face, the member sticking off where her mouth would be.

Elsa greedily began to suck the member and Juliette held her, kissing her.

She reached out with her free hand as she and Elsa continued this rhythm and fingered her, feeling Elsa's still wet folds.

Elsa kept sucking the cock on Juliette's face until she pulled away and came again.

Juliette watched as Elsa fell away from her and onto the bed, tired and panting, her face as red as a tomato.

"Am I better than Anna?" Juliette asked, taking off the strap-on.

"Just…. As good," Elsa panted.

Juliette cuddled Elsa on the bed and smiled. "I guess there's only one thing left for us to do?"

"What?" Elsa wondered.

Juliette then whispered something into Elsa's ear.

Elsa smiled. "Yes please."

xXx

Meanwhile, Anna was in the dungeon, having just finished a long "session" with Hans. "Phew! That was fun."

Hans crawled out on all fours, whimpering like a puppy.

"Oh shut up you!" Anna growled.

Hans then got in a doggie pose and stayed quiet.

Just then Elsa arrived with Juliette. "Hello, Anna. Having fun are we?"

Anna nodded. "I was just playing with my new pet." Anna then glared at Hans, "move forward pet."

Hans nudged forward and looked at his mother pathetically, silently begging her to free him from this.

His mother glared back at him in a manner that said. "You deserve this."

"What are you doing here, Elsa?" Anna wondered.

"We came to tell you the good news," Juliette stated.

"And what good news is that?"

Elsa and Juliette held hands. "Juliette and I are getting married."

Hans's eyes widened.

"Oh that's so wonderful, Elsa!" Anna cheered. "Here that Hans? I'm gonna be your step-aunt and Elsa will be your step-mother."

"NO!" Hans screamed, leaping to his feet and escaping.

Anna was about to chase after him as he ran out of the front door of the castle, naked, but Elsa stopped her.

"And good riddance to him," Juliette said.

Anna walked over and kissed Elsa on the lips. "I'm so happy for you, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "I know, and you're going to be my maid of honour."

xXx

Several days later, the castle courtyard was filled with people, all waiting to see the two queens be wed.

In the Arendelle chapel, nobles from many kingdoms lined the aisle, all in attendance for the wedding and union of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Queen Juliette of the Southern Isles.

Juliette and Elsa walked down the aisle together, with Anna right behind them.

Juliette was wearing a long slender white gown with elbow length gloves. on her head was a tiara and a veil that covered her face that was short in the front and trailed long at the back.

Elsa was wearing a beautiful white ice dress with a very long cape. Like her wife to be, she was wearing a tiara and a veil, but her veil did not conceal her face.

Anna was wearing a pink ball gown with elbow length gloves and carrying a large bouquet of roses.

The priest looked at them. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Queen Elsa and Queen Juliette in the bonds of true love."

Elsa and Juliette held each other's hands and Anna stood next to them.

"Do you Queen Elsa of Arendelle, take Queen Juliette to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Queen Juliette of the Southern Isles, take Queen Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Would the couple please exchange rings?"

Juliette gave Elsa a beautiful diamond ring, and Elsa gave Juliette a simple band made of ice.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Elsa lifted Juliette's veil, and the two embraced, sharing a tender kiss.

The crowd in the chapel began to clap for the newly married couple, as did Anna.

"Now, we also gather today to celebrate Queen Elsa and Princess Anna renewing their vows."

Anna's eyes went wide. "Come again?"

Elsa looked at Anna and smiled. "We're getting married too, Anna." Elsa then used her ice powers to dye Anna's dress and gloves white and created a long veil for her.

Anna grinned and walked over to Elsa happily.

"Do you, Princess Anna, take Queen Elsa as your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Queen Elsa, take Princess Anna as your wife?"

"I do."

"Then you may now share a kiss."

Elsa lifted her sister's veil and kissed her passionately, Anna hiding their faces behind her large bouquet.

The chapel clapped and so did Juliette as Anna and Elsa then walked down the aisle together, as wife and wife.

xXx

 **Author's note:** If there's one thing I love, it's happy endings. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
